Cocinando con Tsuki y Amelia!
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Simple catorce platos para que usted cocine algo cuando no tenga comida en su casa!


"**Cocinando con Tsuki y Amelia!"**

**

* * *

**

**Resumen:** Simples catorce plasos para que usted cocine algo cuando no tenga comida en su casa!

* * *

**Paso 1:**

Vaya a molestar al hermano/a de su compañera, haber si les da algo para comer.

**Paso 2:**

Si el tipo/a esta en pijama y ni siquiera le abre la puerta, y las manda al súper mercado, intenten tener auspiciadores, pero si son gente poco auspiciada vas les vale tener dinero (Por favor no sean pobres...)

**Paso 3:**

Entre al súper mercado y ponga cara de niña buena,(Carita de gato con botas), ahora si tiene complejo de lanza se hacen mas fáciles las cosas.(No se recomienda si tiene un guardia psicópata siguiéndola/o por todo el súper mercado).(No hagan como nosotras, que entramos y comenzamos a tomar y observar todo para ver que cocinar, ya que el guardia le va a ver cara de lanza, viendo que se puede usted echar a los bolsillos.)Ahora si no tiene complejo de lanza pague todo como buena persona.

**Paso 4:**

Ahora si olvidaste ver si había algo de comer en casa y no estas seguro, compra postres es lo más sencillo y fácil de prepara, o simplemente solo les falta la cuchara.

**Paso 5:**

Si llegas a tu casa y descubres que no hay nada para cocinar, vuelve al súper mercado pero procurando que el mismo guardia no te vuelva a ver, ya que ahora si va a pensar que estas robando. Busca cosas "Fáciles" de cocinar, como esos tallarines que se hacen en 5 minutos, cosas microondeables, pero si el súper mercado es chanta y no tiene esas cosas hay que recurrir a tallarines "normales" y con ciertas complicaciones en su cocción.

**Paso 6:**

Al llegar a su casa, por favor lea las instrucciones para preparar su comida haber si puede comprender esos jeroglíficos que aparecen atrás del producto.

**Paso 7:**

Ahora si usted es como nosotras y alguna vez a visto cocinar a su madre (Si es que tiene, o alguna vez cocino) le recomendamos que allá comprado tallarines ya que es algo "sencillo" de preparar, solo tiene que poner agua con un poco de sal en una olla, esperar que hierva (Hervir significa... bueno no lo sabemos solo espere que salgan burbujas alborotadamente de la olla.) Luego vierta los tallarines "cuidadosamente" procure no lanzarlos. Después de que los tallarines se pongan lacios (Que estén sumergidos) revuelva...bueno no sabemos para que Mier... es eso de revolver pero creemos que es necesario.

**Paso 8:**

Luego de que usted crea o que aparentemente se vea "listo" intente sacar uno y pruébelo pero intente no quemarse ya que las postas o los hospitales siempre están llenos de gente entupida que se quema con agua hirviendo. Si usted cree que el sabor se parezca algo cocinado por su madre (Si alguna vez lo alimentaron) Apague la cocina y colé los tallarines dejando escurrir el agua, se recomienda echar los tallarines dentro del colador y no afuera de él, ya que eso es un desperdicio y hay gente que se muere de hambre en muchos lugares del mundo, así que no sea estupido/a. Luego de colarlos vuelva a echarlos en la olla y si se enfriaron, al calentarlos rocié un "poco" de aceite sobre ellos...estamos casi seguras que eso era para que no se pegaran.

**Paso 9:**

Ahora si su compañera tiene un hermano/a malvado que los esta presionando (Cabe aclarar que no es el mismo que las mando al Súper) para que cocinen unos bocaditos de pollo maggi, por favor si no puede mandarlo a la cresta cocínele las WEAS para que se tape la boca con comida un rato, y sírvale bebida para que no reclame que tiene sed por culpa de los bocaditos.

**Paso 10:**

Si no tiene idea de como hacer estos bocaditos, intente improvisar, se supone que estas cosas se echan en aceite y se fríen como papas fritas, ahora procure que el aceite este caliente para que los bocaditos no queden como pelotas de playa llenas de aceite (Se los decimos por experiencia propia) pero no se preocupe por la apariencia de estos ya que se los va a comer el hermano/a malvado y si se muere mejor.

**Paso 11:**

Luego de haberse deshecho del hermano/a procure servirse sus tallarines (Pelados ya que no tiene nada..o simplemente no sabe que echarle.) Ahora si se quiere intoxicar con bocaditos fríase los que queden en el embase y repártanselos.

**Paso 12:**

Luego sírvalos y procure no botarlos ya que el polvo no sabe rico (DE VERDAD) y ahora si esta a favor de reciclar y ya boto uno no lo lave (Como Amelia) ya que quedara un "poco" húmedo pero esos son detalles.

**Paso 13:**

Luego de servirse y sentarse a la mesa junto su vaso de bebida (Si es pobre y no le da para la bebida existe el agua) Ahora sea cualquier el sabor que tengan estos experimentos mutantes cómaselos callados/as (Si sus tallarines se mueven y son ente rosa y rojos, es que simplemente lo que cocino no eran tallarines si no lombrices.)

**Paso 14:**

Ahora si tiene una madre que lo quiere, no tendría que hacer nada de esto ya que le hubiese dejado comida en casa, para usted, su compañera/o y su hermano/a malvado. Pero como nosotras fuimos olvidadas hace ya bastante tiempo (snif...Snif...) tuvimos que pasar todo esto para simplemente almorzar...


End file.
